U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,369 discloses an improved bicycle saddle comprising a base which is provided in the rear end portion thereof with two spaces in each of which spaces an elastomer is provided. The spaces are provided in the wall thereof with a plurality of insertion holes for engaging the nails of a protuberance of the elastomer. The bicycle saddle is capable of absorbing shock; nevertheless it has drawbacks. The elastomer is projected from the saddle, thereby making the saddle rather uncomfortable to sit on. In addition, the engagement of the nails with the insertion holes is a labor-intensive work. Moreover, the nails are vulnerable to breakage.